


Due South Flower Fairies

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Digital Art, Fairies, Flowers, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Kowalski, Fraser and Vecchio as Yew, Pine tree and Bluebell fairies.





	Due South Flower Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Created for CKR_Flower Crown Day - due South characters in flowery settings and I got bunnied by the flower fairies. I chose Winter fairies for Fraser and Ray K, and the bluebell one for Ray V as he's more of a dandy with his outfits. Their heads are deliberately oversized as these are cracky caricatures. Dief's mooching about in the snow lamenting the sad lack of doughnuts while Fraser industriously collects pine cones.  
> The original watercolours are by Cicely Mary Barker. Here are the references: [bluebell fairy](https://flowerfairies.com/the-bluebell-fairy/) [pine tree fairy](https://flowerfairies.com/pine-tree-fairy/) [yew fairy](https://flowerfairies.com/the-yew-fairy/).

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ca38/7fjk3ljyw41fklzzg.jpg)    [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4c19/lq7nag69d2kz197zg.jpg)[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg)   

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e4d2/pzf0rh96hn1hr6rzg.jpg)

 


End file.
